There is a growing demand for electronic meters that utilize a fluorescent display tube, a light emitting diode or a liquid crystal rather than conventional mechanical meters.
For instance, a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94739 in 1984.
In the prior art, electrodes and color filters provided on each electrode are formed by arranging a series of many strip electrode and filters in parallel and in the same direction for displaying a dotted image, and a polelizing film plate is provided on the front surface of the filters for preventing chromatic aberration of the filters.
When a variable color type liquid crystal display device is used for displaying a numeral and a letter of alphabet, electrodes and color filters are constituted by disposing a single strip electrode and filter in parallel and in the same direction.
These electronic display meters, however, have a defect wherein the light reflects on the windshield thereby to form an image on the line of driver's vision. This is commonly referred to as an "interference imaging phenomenon" which interferes with the driver's view of the road. As a countermeasure against the "interference imaging phenomenon" there has been proposed a method of providing a glare protection filter on the surface of a meter, which has already been disclosed in FIG. 4 of page 79 of NIKKEI MECHANICAL published on May 6, 1985.
However, when a glare protection is applied to a conventional variable color type liquid crystal display device used for indicating a numeral, interference streaks are produced in the direction in which the louvers of the filter are formed, thereby interfering with the driver's view of the road.